Solemn Goodbyes, Part 3
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Green eyes flashed open, fear evident in them. A shot had just rang through the other end of the receiver. He heard the phone fall to the ground along with what he feared to be Kira’s body. AsuKira


**3 of 3 I wrote.**

**Solemn Goodbyes**

**Gundam SEED**

**No Recommended Song. Just play a sad one or none at all. This one took the longest to write.**

* * *

A brunette typed at his keyboard. Being an early graduate meant he got a job sooner, so this is where he was. He worked part-time as a computer programmer, and part-time as a writer in the local paper. Nothing big, he was just the fastest typer in town so they gave him a job typing up the stories.

Currently, he was finishing up one of the stories for tomorrow's newspaper. He had several discs by him that contained a computer program he'd recently finished. Next to him was the source of the report he was typing. A mass murderer was on the loose and so far had killed 9 people. The report going in the newspaper was some of the information on the killer and the names and basic histories of those killed.

He typed the last '.' and then saved the report to a disc, which he placed on his boss's desk before packing his things and leaving. Kira stopped by the computer programming office and set the discs on his desk, so he didn't forget them tomorrow.

"Well, time to head home. It's already really late." he breathed out, as if tired. "Athrun's probably having a fit right now, with that murderer on the loose and all." he laughed once.

Athrun Zala was his roommate, best friend, and Kira hoped for something more. They'd only been roommates since they both graduated from highschool, seeing as how they'd gone to different schools.

He was smiling as he walked, imagining the almost motherly way in which Athrun would greet him. _"Do you know what time it is? With that murderer on the loose, who knows what could've happened?" _He laughed once before a bush near him rustled and he stilled.

"Hello?" he asked, only a bit of fear in his voice.

A black shadow launched from the bush at him and he dodged. As the large shadow of a man stood up, he took off running.

'_Holy Shit! It's him!'_ he thought as he ran. He'd never thought this type of thing could happen to him! _'Help! Gotta call for help!'_

-

_Ring! Ring!_

The phone rang and echoed and one Athrun Zala zipped to the phone.

"Kira?" he asked, picking it up. "Where are you? It's really late!" he nearly yelled.

"_Athrun! Athrun help me _please_!"_ came the cry at the other end of the phone, and Athrun realized with a start that his roommate was running.

"K-kira?" he asked.

"_He's after me Athrun! He jumped out of a bush! Athrun help!"_ Kira was pleading with him. Athrun knew he wasn't lying.

"Kira? Where are you?" he asked.

"_I'm...I can see the libr-"_

Green eyes flashed open, fear evident in them. A shot had just rang through the other end of the receiver. He heard the phone fall to the ground along with what he feared to be Kira's body.

"Kira?" he tried, shakily. "KIRA!" he yelled.

-

Athrun stopped when he reached the library. Kira was saying he was here. He was here! Athrun felt the panic rushing over him.

His eyes landed on the bloody form of Kira, laying in the middle of the deserted street. His cell phone lay about a foot away blinking 'call ended.' He ran over and fell to his knees, landing in a bit of Kira's blood.

"Kira? Kira wake up!" he called softly.

Lavender purple eyes opened and focused blearily on Athrun's own emerald ones. He smiled before his eyes shut once more. Athrun's eyes widened as he shook his friend's shoulder.

"Kira? Kira! Kira please!" he felt the tears escape his eyes and cascade down his face.

"Number 10 down. Number 11 spotted." a cruel voice echoed around him, a laugh evident in it. Athrun's head shot up to look a bit down the road at the man dressed in drably clothes. His gun was slowly raising it seemed, but to Athrun the world was in slow motion.

He felt himself stand as if from third person. His gun was removed from the inside of his coat, where he always kept it. And in slight surprise and satisfaction, he felt his finger close in on the trigger.

"Damn you." he spat out.

The gun fired and time sped up along with it's release. The man fell to the ground, gun still in hand, but Athrun didn't care. He fell back to his knees next to Kira. He cradled his friend in his lap, rocking slowly back and forth with him.

'_Please wake up Kira...Please! Don't...don't do this to me!' _he yelled pleadingly in his mind, willing Kira to open his eyes.

-

Athrun didn't remember calling the cops or the ambulance, but he had at some point...Now he stood outside the door to Kira's hospital room. They'd finished the surgery, now it was up to chance. Athrun bid it go well and Kira live.

Opening the door sickeningly slow, Athrun peeked his head in to find Kira asleep. He slipped in silently and sat next to the bed.

"Hey Kira." Athrun spoke softly, almost afraid to wake his friend. "How're you feeling? I bet you're tired. Huh?" he smiled lightly, sadly, ironically.

There was no response, but he didn't really care. The conversation preceded.

"I suppose it's a bit stupid now but..." he paused, gripping the arms of his chair tightly. "I've...always liked you Kira. Ever since we met. In highschool I hated being separated from you. It was horrible. I've always feared you would reject me if you knew. Always feared being tossed out of your life because of these feelings..." he felt the tears spring to his eyes, but they didn't fall.

Kira didn't move.

"But now I've realized...I'm more afraid of _losing_ you. I don't want you to die..." the tears began to fall. "I thought you had died...And that's still a possibility I don't want to have...It...scares me Kira...It really scares me!" he fell forward to lean on his knees in the chair.

His tears hit the tile floor, making it sparkle in the dim light of dark. He was glad to be allowed the night visit, he _needed_ this. He wiped his eyes to stop crying and slowly crawled into the hospital bed along with the brunette.

He was smiling.

Athrun smiled with him as his eyes closed, he wrapped his arms around the brunette, and gave into exhaustion. Kira's body gave a twitch before falling still.

'_Athrun...!'_

-

Athrun sat in the apartment he and Kira used to share. His eyes were red from crying.

Kira had died the night he was shot. He died while Athrun held him. He died in his sleep. Athrun supposed that was the best way to go then...without pain. But that didn't stop it from hurting so bad!

He hadn't wanted the clothes he'd worn that night washed. He'd wanted them the way they'd been when he last held Kira awake and alive. But they managed to pry the clothes from his fingers and washed them. Now he held them softly as he headed for his closet.

A box was brought from the depths of this abyss of a closet, and he placed the clothes in it. Athrun carried the box with a strange sort of detachment to a drawer next to his bed. Opening it revealed countless photo albums and a carefully boxed tape.

Athrun placed the box in this drawer and pulled the tape out. It had been Kira's idea. When they'd moved across town from each other, to go to different schools, Kira had come up with it all. The tapes were of the other person, so that when they were sad or lonesome or missed the other, they could pop the tape in and see that person...hear them.

Athrun had never watched his. But he supposed now was when he needed it the most. He slowly made his way to his bedroom tv, and popped the tape in. It fizzled for a moment before Kira appeared on screen.

He was blushing in embarrassment. Athrun thought it cute. Kira cleared his throat and began.

"Um...Hi...My name is Kira Yamato and my best friend is and always will be Athrun Zala!" he proclaimed with a defiant air. "I uh...I go to Heliopolis High School...I'm...uh...Ah! How old am I?"

Athrun laughed slightly as he began crying once more. It continued, and Athrun wondered how he had tears left to shed. Near the end of the tape, Kira's face became suddenly stern. After all of the comments on daily life, the weather, recent movies, and other unimportant facts, Kira seemed to really be gearing up for saying something.

"Athrun. There is something I need to tell you. I'll never be able to say this in life to your face. And saying it to this camera when I know you'll watch the tape inside isn't easy either." he seemed really strained to Athrun. The tears subsided.

"It's been awhile since we met. A bit over 10 years now I think. For the longest time I've been harboring this secret, this...this emotion..." Athrun was out of his seat, crawling slowly to the tv as Kira spoke. His heart was racing.

A long pause followed this speech.

"I...I love you Athrun!" Kira's words on the tape echoed in his ears as Kira stopped talking for awhile.

Athrun suddenly felt the tears pour out ten-fold. He hugged himself and fell to the floor, bawling. No one was there to comfort him. He was all alone. And stupid fear had crushed a relationship that had never started.

And Athrun cried. And it was impossible for anyone, even Athrun himself, to tell if they were tears of sadness...or joy.

Fin.

* * *

O.C. #2 : This took so long to write...-sigh-

Out : Yea. We knew that we wanted to do a Gundam SEED one and kill off Kira, but we didn't know how to do it. Our friend's were all 'Murderer! Murderer!' 'Ooh! They can be in the hospital!' But that sounded like our other two...

O.C. #2 : Yea, then our friend Cortney made the suggestion about the tapes and we were all -blink- -blink- 'Let's do it!'

Out : I find the fact that he can't remember his age really funny! -laugh-

O.C. #1 : -crying-

It : ... -speechless-


End file.
